Jacob Black finds true love at last
by 0EMMA BLACK0
Summary: Jacob Black was depressed and hurt after he realised that Bella would never love him as much as he loved her, but finds new love when he stumbles upon a girl taken by a vampire.
1. Girl in the woods

I lay on the forest floor staring up at the brilliant blue sky and tried to forget about Bella and that Cullen that some how m

I lay on the forest floor staring up at the brilliant blue sky and tried to forget about Bella and that Cullen that some how managed to capture her heart. Just as I started to drift off to sleep I heard a snapping of twigs nearby. I stood up and faced the direction that the noise was coming from. Suddenly a girl came limping into the clearing with a pale and dangerous looking man behind her. She stopped suddenly when she realized I was there. The man looked up at me and his crimson red eyes narrowed.

'Werewolf' he hissed,

He pushed the girl to the side and crouched down, glaring at me.

I tensed ready to pounce. He lunged forward; his fangs bared, aiming for my throat. Instantly I became a wolf and met his attack. What happened after I don't want to describe, but that vampire was no more after I was finished with him. Once he was dead I rushed over to the girl (I was human by this stage) who had curled up into a ball and was shaking violently. I pulled her up into my arms and ran back to my house. As I was running I noticed that she was very pretty. She had light brown eyes and light wavy brown hair. She had slightly tanned skin and full lips. When I got home I went through the window to get into my room to avoid questions from my father. I lay her down on my bed; she had fallen asleep in my arms as I was running. Feeling tired I lay down beside the girl and instantly fell asleep. I woke up to find my dad in the door grinning in at me and my mystery girl lying together on the bed.

'So who's this?' he whispered,

'I don't know' I muttered.

My father's eyes narrowed but he left me in peace.

I watched the girl until her eyes fluttered open.

'Hello, are you alright?'

'I think so, where am I?' she asked.

'You are in my bedroom, in my house, which is in the small town of Forks.'

'Oh, who are you?'

'I am Jacob and you are?'

'My name is Harriet, what happened to that man?'

'Um well' _I can't tell her what really happened, what should I say?_

_Sam: Start from the start and tell her the complete truth._

'Well, this is going to take a lot of explaining'

Harriet looked at me expectantly.

'You are not going to believe a word I say but I don't care.'

_You do care you liar, what happened to the truth?_

I coughed nervously.

'Well, I am…a…werewolf…'


	2. Forgetting Bella Swan

Harriet tilted her head and studied my face

Harriet tilted her head and studied my face.

'Well either you are a very good liar, or you are telling the truth. I don't believe that you are a liar so you must be telling the truth, but a werewolf? Do they really exist?'

I looked at her and held out my hand, she grabbed it and jumped at the heat that was radiating from it.

'Well that's not natural.'

She looked into my eyes and smiled. Then suddenly her face changed from a smile to a look of horror.

'My family!' she said, 'they are probably wondering what's happened to me!'

'Its okay, I'll get you my phone you can call them and tell them you are okay.' I answered.

I ran down stairs and fetched the phone from the bench. I ran up to find Harriet lying on the bed. I found myself very attracted to the slim figure lying in front of me. Maybe I didn't have to be with Bella. Maybe Bella is not going to be my only love!

'I got the phone for you' I said shyly.

Harriet turned her pretty face towards me and smiled; my heart started to beat faster. I grinned back and handed her the phone. I sat on the edge of the bed and studied her while she spoke to her family. I watched her until I found her looking back at me, after which I dropped my gaze, my face burning. She put down the phone on the bed and grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. She leaned forward and her lips met mine. I turned to face her and grabbed her other hand. I let go of her hand and placed my hand in the small of her back and pulled her closer. She let go of my hands, unbuttoned my shirt and started to kiss my collarbone slowly making her way lower down my chest. I smiled, because this is exactly what I needed to forget Bella. I suddenly became more enthusiastic because I knew now that I had gotten over Bella, and that she didn't matter any more.

_Shut up stop thinking of Bella and get on with it. _

I looked at Harriet and started to pull her crimson top over her head. When her top came off I ran my fingers down her stomach, causing her to shiver. Her skin was soft and smooth and trembled at my touch. Harriet moved back up to my lips and passionately kissed me again tangling her hands in my hair and pulling herself closer to me. She pulled her hands from my hair and lowered them down to my belt, which she nimbly and quickly undid and pulled from my pants and moved to undoing my jeans. She unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down half way; I helped her out and pulled them off completely. I slid her black skirt down past her knees and completely off, trailing my fingers down her thighs as I did so. I pulled her down onto my bed and ran my fingers through her hair still kissing her soft lips. I placed my hand behind her and tried to undo her bra. I finally managed to undo the clasp to her bra when suddenly the door crashed open to reveal my father and a slender beautiful young woman.


	3. The imprinting of Jacob Black

Later out in the kitchen I had been introduced to the slender woman who turned out to be Harriet's sister; her name was Talia

Later out in the kitchen I had been introduced to the slender woman who turned out to be Harriet's sister; her name was Talia. In the kitchen everyone avoided the subject of what had happened earlier in the bedroom, and chose to talk small chat instead, all the while I couldn't keep my eyes off Talia. She had light brown wavy, shiny hair that framed her beautiful face. She had bright blue eyes and soft pink lips. Talia was stunning with her shapely curves and pretty face. I knew that this was horrible to have been with Harriet and then suddenly forget her for her sister, but I couldn't help it. Talia took my breath away. Literally. I found breathing hard when I looked at her. Harriet was gone from my mind even though she was sitting right next to me, she had been taken over by Talia. I hadn't realized but I had been staring at Talia for a while and I found everyone looking at me; dad grinning, Harriet frowning and Talia with a confused but pleased look on her face. I looked down to hide my red face, and to avoid the stares I was receiving. Suddenly the front door burst open and Embry with his girlfriend Andrea and Paul with his girlfriend Maddie stepped into the kitchen.

'Hey Jake!' Embry exclaimed, 'we were going down to the beach, wanna come?'

'Hey, yeah!' I said, glad for the excuse to leave the room and its awkwardness. I turned to Harriet and Talia and asked whether they wanted to come too. Already I could see Harriet shaking her head, but Talia looked willing to come.

'No, I should really see my parents' Harriet said,

'I'll, come though' Talia said, she turned to Harriet, 'if its alright with you Hat'

Harriet shrugged her shoulders and nodded then turned and walked out the door waving back as she did so.

'See you dad' I called back to Billy as we left the kitchen.

We all piled into Paul's car and drove off. Talia was sitting next to me and I was very aware of our thighs touching. I looked at her but she saw me so I quickly looked away. I felt something for Talia but I wasn't sure if it was love. Could love be as strong as the emotion I was feeling? I had never felt like this with Bella. What was so special about Talia? I had only known her for an hour and I already was in…was it love? Could it be classified as love, I felt that I had to hold on to her and never let go. How could love describe such a feeling as this? Then suddenly it hit me. Oh my god, how could I not have realized? That was why I couldn't look at Talia with losing my breath and feeling my heart pound! I had imprinted and didn't realize!

Embry, Paul, I think I just imprinted, you no what it feels like you both imprinted on Andrea and Maddie, I feel breathless and I think I feel something stronger than love. Do you think I am in love?

_Embry: Yep, that definitely like imprinting, do you feel like you wanna hold her and never let go?_

_Me: Yes._

_Paul: Good on ya mate. _

I looked at Talia and smiled hoping she would accept me and my love for her.


	4. Just happy to hug her

We arrived at the beach and walked down onto the sand and sat down

We arrived at the beach and walked down onto the sand and sat down. Maddie sat in Paul's lap and Embry had his arm around Andrea, which left Talia and I sitting awkwardly side-by-side.

'Are we going to go for a swim?' asked Maddie.

Paul nodded, 'hell yeah'

Talia looked at me, 'but I don't have any bathers!'

'Swim in your bra and undies then, that's what we will be doing' Andrea said.

We all stood up and started to strip down. I saw Embry studying a very beautiful Andrea and Paul glancing at Maddie's trim waist and nice figure. I turned and looked at Talia who seemed to be a bit shy at facing everyone one with most of her clothes off. She had stunning curves and nicely tanned legs. She saw me looking and smiled at me, I smiled back and hinted that we should go to the water. We all walked straight into the ocean the girls gasping in shock as the cold water hit their legs. Talia suddenly dived under and swum further ahead. I watched her as she popped up a bit further out.

I turned and faced the others,

'Shit, its cold!' Maddie gasped and suddenly was embraced by a very warm Paul, watching this I laughed

'You have your very own personal warmer Maddie' I grinned; she smiled back and huddled closer into Paul's chest.

'Hey, where did Talia go?' Embry asked with concern,

I turned and noticed that I could no longer see Talia bobbing out in the waves. Diving under the water I started swimming as fast as I could towards the last spot that I had seen her. I stood up for breath and looked around, suddenly I saw a hand wave above the water then sink back down again. I dove under again and swum toward the hand. Under the water I opened my eyes to see Talia drifting under the surface. I grabbed her and pulled her up. When we got to air I started to swim with her back to shore. I carried her out onto the sand and checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. I pumped her chest then gave her the kiss of life. Suddenly she spluttered and coughed up water all over my face. I smiled down at her and she smiled shakily back. By now the others had gathered around us.

'Is she alright?' Andrea asked

'Im fine, thanks to Jacob.' Talia answered smiling even wider up at me from the sand. Maddie grabbed Paul's hand once seeing that Talia was alright and pulled him down the beach. Embry exchanged a look and headed off back to the water leaving us alone.

'Thank you so much for what you did, Jacob, you saved my life'

'Its fine, a life worth saving' I replied,

Talia sat up and hugged me,

'Wow! Have you got a fever?'

'No I am just like this and maybe one day you will find out why'

'Ooooo, why?' she asked

'I said I would tell you, one day'

She leaned in towards me and placed her lips on mine. I responded immediately and moved my lips with hers. Breaking apart I smiled at her and brought her in to my chest just happy to hug her.


	5. Vampire business

I felt so happy just sitting on the beach with Talia

I felt so happy just sitting on the beach with Talia. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I let go of Talia and answered it; it was Sam.

'Jacob, the Cullen's called to warn me that they have scented another vampire in forks, do you know what they could be here for?'

My mind flashed to when I found Harriet in the woods and the vampire that held her hostage, could it have anything to do with him?

'I might, I found a girl that was held hostage by a vampire, but I killed him so I don't know who could be here, maybe he was part of a group and someone is looking for him?'

'I'll tell the Cullen's, I just don't think it's a good idea to have a vampire roaming forks, not with all the unaware people, and the vampire could be looking for revenge, I just want to be sure.'

He hung up and I looked down at Talia sadly, I had finally imprinted and now I couldn't just spend time with her. I decided I would take her home and tell her everything because if I had imprinted then now would be a good time to tell her because of the roaming vampire that could be dangerous to her especially if she didn't know anything. Also I would have to call Harriet back and ask why she was in the clutches of a vampire.

'Okay I think we have to go back to my house now, I have something to tell you.' I said to Talia,

'Okay, that's okay, what are you going to tell me?'

'Wait till we get home'

I beckoned to the others and they came back, we all piled back into the car and drove back to my house.

Once in the lounge we all sat down and I started to explain to Talia about what I was.

'Okay, you are not going to believe a word I say, but it's all true.'

I took a deep breath and started, 'I am a werewolf, Embry and Paul are werewolves, that is why I am so hot, as in heat, but if you think I am hot then that's okay, I can accept that' I grinned.

'So you turn into a werewolf at the full moon?' Talia asked taking this all quite calmly,

'No, actually we turn into wolves whenever we want or sometimes when we are angry and can't control ourselves we change without wanting to, we can easily lose control which makes us really dangerous, also we don't age until we choose to, we can heal very quickly and we are enemies with vampires, and we also imprint, if we are lucky'

'What's imprinting?'

'Kind of like a very, very strong version of love but ten times stronger and we imprint on someone without meaning to, and we cant choose who it is'

'I also think I have imprinted on you' I added sheepishly, not quite meeting her eyes.

'Really…' I wasn't sure if she looked sad, or trying to hide her happiness.

'But the reason I have told you this is because I found your sister held hostage by a vampire that I didn't recognize, I killed him, but I need to know why he had her, and I need her to come back to my house so that I can ask her some questions and tell her about vampires'

'I can call her if you want,'

'That would be great thanks.'

I smiled into Talia's face and received a very small smile in return.


	6. The immortal but short life of Sammy

An hour after Talia called, Harriet arrived at my house

An hour after Talia called, Harriet arrived at my house. She was quite confused of why she had to be called back.

Back in the lounge room I began my interrogation.

'Harriet, when I found you in the woods, you were with a vampire? Do you know who that vampire was and why he had you?'

Harriet took a deep breath and look sad and ashamed.

'That vampire was once my boyfriend. Before he was a vampire he was sweet, kind funny and even looked alright. We didn't know vampires even existed. Then one day when we were just walking when a stunningly gorgeous woman walked by and eyed off my Sammy. She made me look so plain. Then at night he was sleeping over, the same woman broke into my house and doomed Sammy to an immortal life forever, but leaving me mortal. I looked after him through all his pain until he became a real vampire, it was then that I learnt about vampires and how beautiful they are, but Sammy couldn't control himself he grabbed me and took me to the woods, planning on drinking all my blood, then with me gone that other woman would have had him all to herself. But you saved me and killed my Sammy.' He eyes filled with tears and then started to run down her cheeks.

'Harriet, I am so, so sorry, I didn't realize,' I whispered

'No, its not your fault, its mine, what did I expect? That he would love me and not thirst for my blood? I was foolish and jealous of that beautiful vampire'

'I think that that female has come here looking for revenge on you and me, we are kind of friends with a family of vampires and they have scented an unknown vampire in forks'

'Oh dear, look what I have done to all of you, I have put you all in danger!'

'Oh Harriet, why didn't you say anything?' Talia asked

'I didn't think you would believe me? Why should you believe a story about vampires?'

'You're my little sister, of course I would have believed you!'

'Oh, Talia I am so sorry!' they hugged each other tightly and then sat back down.

'Right, so what are we going to do about the vampire?' Embry said interrupting,

'Kill her, she is dangerous, she will make anyone a vampire if it suits her' Harriet hissed

I nodded in agreement, and noticed that everyone one else was too.

'Right, if that's the plan let's go tell the Cullen's, Paul, you can go tell Sam and the others'

Paul and Maddie stood up and left. I stood up once they left and said,

'Well we should go, Harriet and Talia you can come too, im not leaving either of you alone until that vampire is killed.'

Paul had left as a werewolf carrying Maddie so the car was left for us. We got in and made our way to the Cullen's house. I was worried for Talia and Harriet; hopefully we could get to that female vampire before she got to us.


	7. Vampires war

We arrived at the Cullen's and walked inside

We arrived at the Cullen's and walked inside. All of them were seated in their lounge room silently.

'Hello everyone, this is Talia and this is Harriet, by the way they know everything'

I saw Bella (now a vampire) sitting in Edwards lap, and for once I wasn't jealous. I'm happy to like Talia and hopefully spend the rest of my life with her, and I could do this without Bella.

'Also, we now know who the vampire could be'

I watched as a look of comprehension came over Edwards face for he had read my thoughts. Quickly he explained to everyone what Harriet had just explained to me.

'I think we should kill her' Jasper mutters quietly.

'Yes, that is the conclusion that we have come to, we believe that having a revengeful and dangerous vampire roaming Forks is not exactly a good idea'

'I agree, unless the vampire is not actually who we think it is' Carlisle adds.

They all stand up and head for the door, while I think of what to do with Harriet and Talia while I'm gone.

Edward, do you think you could leave Bella with Talia and Harriet, I know how you don't like the idea of her getting hurt.

'Jacob, that's not such a bad idea!' Edward says, 'Bella would you please stay behind and look after Talia and Harriet?'

Bella looks furious and starts to protest,

'I just don't want you to get hurt' Edward coos in her ear, making her smile.

'Alright, fine' she agrees

She smiles at Talia and Harriet, but I just notice that the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes, and I wonder why.

We leave the three girls behind and go out to find the female vampire that broke Harriet's heart.

As we were driving I looked over at Alice who all of a sudden had gone very quite and was sitting rigidly with her eyes closed. I nudged Edward and pointed to Alice and shrugged questioningly. Suddenly she opened her eyes and look worriedly at all of us.

'I saw her, the vampire, she isn't in forks any more she has gone back to her clan, to get more vampires to help fight against us because she now seems to know that there are more of us, but she still seems furious about the death of Sammy.' Alice said.

'Well, that exactly what we want to here isn't it' muttered Edward angrily.

'Well, there isn't any point of going out to find her if we know that she isn't going to be there, we might as well go back' I suggested.

Carlisle swung the car around and started to drive back home. We turned into the driveway and got out, I knew instantly something was wrong, I could hear screaming coming from inside. I sprinted with Edward just ahead of me and sprinted into the house to find Bella kneeling over a limp Harriet and a screaming Talia next to her. I ran forward and pulled her off Harriet and shoved her backward into Edward who held on to her and didn't let her go. I checked Harriet's pulse to find it non-existent. I tried to beat her heart back into action but Carlisle pulled me back shaking his head. Talia had gone silent and was hunched over Harriet shaking. It was then that I realized that she was silently crying. I pulled her into my arms and away from the dead Harriet, who was so pale lying in a pool of her own blood.


	8. I swear on my cold immortal life

'Bella, how could you do this

'Bella, how could you do this?' I yelled,

Talia was crying in my arms and Edward was holding Bella in a vice like grip.

'I was so hungry and I thought you loved her! I decided to feed on her so that you could never be with her but love me forever!' she hissed, her crimson eyes flashing,

'No! I didn't love Harriet; I liked her as a friend! It was Talia I loved and Harriet was her sister! You bitch!' I screamed

'Well, then let me kill Talia then!' she shrieked back,

Edward looked down at Bella in disgust shaking his head, Bella had gone insane and was in hysterics, no one had seen her like this and now he seemed to be unsure of her mental stability.

'Anyway! Why would you want me to love you? You don't love me, you love Edward! So why must I love you too?'

'I don't want you to be with anyone because I want someone besides Edward to like me! I don't care if you are unhappy liking me!'

'That is sick, Bella, you just ruined your chances of me ever liking you again.' I snarled.

I picked up a shaking Talia and carried her from the room and drove her back to my house with Embry in the back dropping him at his house on the way back.

I took Talia down to my room and lay her on my bed. She had fallen asleep in the car so I let her sleep and hoped that she would be all right. I went to the lounge room and lay on the couch. How could Bella lose it like that? How could she be so disturbed and unstable? I fell into a very light sleep and dreamt about Bella laughing over a dead Talia. I woke to find the sun shining through the windows. A new day. I checked my phone and found ten missed calls all from Edward. I dialed his number, it rung only once before he picked it up.

'Jacob! You must come immediately and bring Talia.'

I heard the dial tone, he had hung up. I stood up and sprinted up the stairs taking them three at a time. I went into my room and found Talia awake and staring at the ceiling.

'Talia, Edward wants us, will you come?' I whispered.

'Why should I? Your sick friend killed my sister! Why should I want to have anything to do with you anymore?' She shrieked suddenly and alarmingly.

'Please, Edward made it sound like it was urgent and he specifically asked for you to be there too, you can come and then never see me again after though it will kill me'

She nodded dumbly her eyes starting to fill with tears. I held out my hand to her but she ignored it and stood by herself. We walked out to the car and got in, this whole time we didn't say anything. The car trip was silent too, even as silent as we walked up the driveway to the Cullen's house. We walked into the lounge room and when Talia saw Bella her eyes narrowed threateningly.

'Thank God you came, please let me explain why you are here.' Edward started,

'Bella is telling me that she has not done anything last night because she can't remember it.'

'Well, then she must be lying! That is such a lame excuse for killing my sister!' Talia burst out, the tears in her eyes spilling over and running down her cheeks.

I calmed Talia then said,

'What does she mean she cant remember? She was insane but she didn't look delirious,'

'I swear on my cold immortal life that I did not do it' Bella whispered suddenly, breaking her silence.


	9. I don't want to be cold

'You can't remember

'You can't remember?' I asked dumbly,

'Not a thing, I can remember the day before yesterday but not what happened last night, its like its been erased from my memory' Bella said quite calmly,

'Then this just explains that she is so mentally unstable that she can't even remember what she did!' Talia snarled,

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm coming from where Jasper was sitting, Talia began to look more at ease and sat down. I gave Jasper a grateful smile and sat down as well.

'Slightly off this topic, but does anyone know what happened to that vampire that was out to kill Harriet? Maybe she had something to do with this.' Edward said.

'Hey, I have heard of a vampire skill being changing their looks' Jasper said suddenly sitting up, 'You don't think that that vampire can change her looks?'

'That would explain it, but the only problem with that skill is that they still smell the same, so wouldn't I have noticed that it wasn't Bella?' Edward said,

'Yeah, but think of all the blood, that would have been strong enough to cover her smell' I added.

'But what about me? Where would I have been? I cant remember that night at all!' Bella asked,

I realized something, 'When the female left to gather more people to fight us, she could have been going to get someone with the skill to erase memories, that is such a dangerous skill for a bad vampire to have'

'If this is true, then I am so sorry for blaming you Bella' Talia whispered,

'No its alright, you practically watched me kill your sister, why would you not believe your own eyes?' Bella sympathized

Talia looked down at her lap tears falling from her eyes again.

'What do we do now though?' I asked

'We get the Voultari involved, they can terminate her and her friend' Edward said severely

'I agree, this has gotten bad, if she is willing to just kill anyone then we should leave it to the Voultari.' Jasper agreed.

'Well, I'll fly there tomorrow, we need to do this as soon as possible' Carlisle said.

I said good-bye and walked Talia to my car, once in the car she started to talk.

'There has been one thing that has been running through my mind, something doesn't make sense, how did the evil female vampire know about you and Harriet?'

'Mind reader, there is probably one in her clan.' I answered

'You mean that some vampires can read minds?' she asked shocked

'Yes, Edward is a mind reader, Jasper can change the mood in a room, that's probably why you suddenly felt calm, and Alice can see into the future.'

'Wow' she whispered, 'I wish I was a vampire, they are so beautiful as well,'

'No you don't, an everlasting life, you would have to watch all your human friends die, and I am a werewolf, werewolves and vampires don't mix.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, Jacob I didn't mean to insult, I don't literally want to become a vampire, I don't want to be cold forever.'


	10. Jacob i love you

I sat in the car with Talia and waited for The Cullen's to show

I sat in the car with Talia and waited for The Cullen's to show. They had gone into the Volturi's place over an hour ago and I was beginning to worry. What if they had all been killed as soon as they stepped through the door leaving me and Talia to sit here forever waiting? What if the Volturi didn't want to listen? I sighed loudly and looked over at Talia who was sitting with her knees pulled up against her chest looked straight out the windscreen. She had been sitting like that for the whole time that we had been waiting here.

'Talia? Are you all right?' I whispered,

She answered without even looking at me, 'I'm fine'

'That is a lie and we both know it, im so sorry about your sister but we are all trying our hardest to help you,'

She looked into my eyes and a small smile played upon her lips, 'Jacob, I am just so confused; I thought everything was going fine until BANG! Everything happens at once I didn't realize that vampires or werewolves even existed two days ago and now…well my sister is dead! All this happened in two days! Its insane!'

'I know, it happened to me too, I didn't know werewolves existed until I became one! Think of the shock that hit me!'

She leaned forward and planted a small kiss on my lips. I grabbed her hand and smiled knowing that she still loved me even after all this. I looked out the window to see Edward leading his family towards the car. His face was neutral so I couldn't tell if he had good news or bad news to tell. I opened the door and got out, Talia followed suit. I looked into Edwards pale face and watched as he smiled.

'They agreed with us that this vampire is dangerous so they are going to send out their best tracker and hunt her down!'

'YES!' I yelled and grabbed Talia in my arms and hugged her!

She rested her head against my shoulder when I stopped jumping,

'Jacob, I love you' she whispered into my ear,

I smiled into her shiny brown hair and whispered back,

'I love you too.'

The End…I think.


End file.
